Hidden Desire
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: Rinoa leaves Squall in search for her life. Now he is looking for a new beginning. A bright ball of fire shows him how to get over her with everything she has. Rated R for later chapters. READ and REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, etc in Final Fantasy 8. It all belongs to Squaresoft.

Chapter 1:

Squall sat on his bed just staring into the darkness of his room. It had been a year since Rinoa had left him to figure out her life. She told him her powers were growing and she was losing control of them. In order to protect him and their friends, she had to run away and figure out the turn powers that lied inside her. He knew the truth. The truth was that Rinoa was in Love with another man, Irvine. He had no idea why she would ever choose that slimy bastard over him. After all she wasn't the only girl he was cheating on Selphie with. Irvine had slept with everyone at the garden and then ran of to fuck another garden of girls. That meant Rinoa went running after him.

Squall was just bitter now. He couldn't stand the way she lied to him. He can handle the truth; he knew it all a long. She betrayed her best friend all for a little sex. She broke every heart she came across. Now, all Squall wanted was for her heart to get stepped all over and blown to pieces. He wished that she would come back some day, just so he can break her heart the way she broke his. He could never forgive her.

He hadn't talked to anyone for a year. He only focused on his new position. He was now a commander of the SeeDs. He practically ran the garden now; even Cid listens to what he told him to do. Squall threw himself into battles and won for the sake of winning. He had no emotion. He was cold and empty. He didn't need anyone or anything anymore. He was done with life. Now all he wanted to do was make everyone else feel his pain.

There was a light tap on the door. He knew exactly who it was. He wasn't in the mood for another lecture by his instructor on how he had to set an example, and he isn't acting properly. She was overly concerned for him. He almost thought she wanted to fuck him, but then she started dating Zell.

"Go Away!"

"I'm sorry Squall. I didn't mean to bother you," came the soft voice of the gardens bubbliest student. The small brunette had been just as hurt if not more by what happened, but she had moved on with her life. She was actually becoming a great fighter. She even started an advice column on her website. She was out to save the world.

"Selphie?"

"I need someone to talk to…"

Squall threw something at the door and the girl behind it yelped but didn't budge. She was going to get him to talk if it was the last thing she did. The only way he was going to get her to leave was to actually come and let her in. Sighing he got up and wrapped a blanket around his body. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi."

"What do you want!"

"I received a letter from Irvine today and I found it very offensive…"

"Why do I care?"

"It was addressed to you."

Squall rolled his eyes as he walked back and laid down on his bed. He was trying to sleep. She could talk all she wanted. He was going back to sleep. It was the only place he felt good, his empty dreams.

"Squall?"

"What?"

"Why does he have to be so mean?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Squall? Why don't you talk to anyone anymore?"

"I don't like anyone."

"Well I like you doesn't that count for something?"

"No…"

Selphie sighed she could tell she wasn't wanted. She left the note on the table and left the room. She wasn't going to pry any deeper. If he didn't want to talk, he didn't have to. She shut the door and left Squall all alone, just like he wanted.

Squall rolled his eyes as he turned the light on. He was curious to hear what the little punk had to say. He had some nerve to be writing him. If Squall ever passed his path again, Irvine would be a dead man. He grabbed a paper and he almost wanted to cry. He missed Rinoa. He missed having someone to love and hold. He missed everything about the beauty that stole his heart and spat it back at him.

_Squall,_

_I know what you are going through is very painful. I just want you to know that it has been over a year now, and I think you should move on with your life. I went through what you went through. I think that we could really help each other through the tuff roads ahead of us. I'm on your side and I always have been. If you ever need anything you know where my door is and it is always open to you. I just want you to know that I think Rinoa was stupid for ever cheating on an amazing guy like you. If you were mine, which your not, I would never hurt you. I could keep every promise I made to you and I would always be faithful to you. Please Squall; don't shut the world out, because of one stupid bitch. There is something out there that is especially waiting for you. You have to find it._

_Selphie_

Squall look at his clock and noticed it was just pat 9 o'clock. He needed to go see her. He did miss life. He missed actually having someone to talk to. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to have a conversation anymore. He just needed to get his life back. Why should he ggive up on life just because Rinoa gave up on him. For some reason, Selphie still had hope. He didn't know why but that truly touched him. He ran out after her; only to run into a Selphie that was standing in the middle of the doorway still.

"Owe!"

"Selphie?"

"I knew that you would read the letter if I told you it was from Irvine, and you would probably just throw it away if you knew it was from me."

"Yeah, I probably would."

"The truth is Squall… That I wanted Irvine and Rinoa to get together. It gave me a reason to come and talk to you."

"Why would you need a reason to talk to me?"

"I like you. I have always been physically attracted to you. I could just never act on it best you were with my so called friend."

"Uh-huh."

" I was always jealous of what you two had. I wanted to all for myself. I couldn't tell anyone how I felt, because then I would like deceiving. So, I started going out with Irvine. He was interested, and he was fairly sexy. When he started cheating on me, I knew, I wouldn't have a cover anymore. I waited a year because I didn't want to rush things."

"What things?"

"Our friendship."

"Uh-huh."

"The truth is that you need to move on sometime. I'm just offering my assistance."

"What exactly do you have planned?"

"I'm going to give you a makeover. I'm going to help you become the man you were a year again. The guy all the girls wanted, and then you will have the confidence to go after any woman YOU are physically attracted to."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Hopefully someone I can talk to, or maybe a little more. I'm not going to ask you out, just because I think that you're like the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. I want you to go for the woman that you feel most sexually attracted to, not the one who's attracted to you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, do you want to go back to your old self?"

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Selphie drug Squall to Balamb. He had an appointment to get his hair cut. It was step one of his make over. It wasn't that she thought that he didn't look sexy with long hair, because she loved his hair. She just thought he could get rid of his split ends and he could definitely use a shaving. Rinoa leaving had caused him to grow a mustache and beard.

"You'll be fine, stop acting like a baby. I'd swear you were twelve if I didn't know any better!"

"I'm older than you."

"Then start acting like it. You're just getting a hair trimming. I mean your acting like a girl. I'm sure everyone would love to know their beloved Commander is a sissy."

"I'm not a sissy. I just don't trust strange guys with razors."

"Would you like mommy to hold your hand?"

"How do you expect me to change under these conditions! I'd be better off crawling into some cave and getting eaten up by the enormous monster that inhabits it."

"ARGH!"

"What it's the truth?"

Selphie threw her hands up in the air and walked to the front desk of the salon. She was sure by the time she was done with him; he would appreciate what she had done for him. Until then, she'll have to deal with the big baby. She smiled at the receptionist as she checked Squall in and sat back down.

"You go in a few minutes. Stop whining…"

"What if he cuts me…?"

"How can you actually whine for so long?"

"I do it just to annoy you."

"I hate you."

"Right back at cha."

"Squall," Ramón, the stylist called as he walked up to the front desk. He was dark with a heavy accent. It was unlike anything the two have ever heard or seen before. Squall couldn't even tell if Ramón was a guy or a girl. He defiantly didn't want him touching him.

Selphie pushed Squall all the way to his chair. She wasn't taking no for an answer. He was going to go through this, even if it was the last thing that either one of did. She smiled at him and walked away. She didn't want to see him until Ramón was done working his magic.

"So, was that your girlfriend?" Ramón asked trying to make small talk. He could tell that Squall was a little nervous. He tried to make some small talk to try and ease Squall. He didn't want to be shaving a jumpy person, which could be dangerous.

"Selphie? Oh… No… No…."

"She seems sweet."

"She looks sweet, but she's a little devil."

"They always are," Ramón said as he clipped at the ends of Squalls hair. He wanted to make sure he was perfect. He mustn't have any split ends. Ramón worked in a little bit of hair gel and styled Squall hair just the way he liked it. Then he walked away and got a fresh razor.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"No it shouldn't"

"Well, just don't cut me."

"I've been doing this for ten years. I haven't cut anyone yet."

"There's a first time for everything."

"You won't be my first if you just sit still." Ramón said as he brought the razor to Squall's cheek and started to shave off all of his facial hair. Ramón didn't leave one single hair. He made sure Squall looked as good as all the other young hipsters.

"This doesn't look too bad, I suppose."

"Thank you. I tried to leave your hair the way it was when you came in. I just cut off a little but because your ends were screaming in pain, I swear."

"You're not normal are you?"

"I'm not technically normal. I'm Ramón," he replied as he escorted Squall to the front of the salon. He walked behind the counter and handed the receptionist the bill and waved to Selphie. He called out his next appointment and walked away.

Selphie paid the bill and hopped her way over by squall. She giggled as she ran her fingers threw his hair. She was amazed at how he always seemed to look perfect. He could have the worst hair day of his life and still turn heads.

"It wasn't too bad. I still could have lived without coming here."

"Your welcome."

"You never get sad do you?"

"I cry all the time. I just know that weaker people lean on my, so I have to by stronger."

Squall rolled his eyes at her perkiness and walked out of the salon. He wasn't in the mood for anymore beauty treatments. He ran to his car hoping the young brunette wouldn't keep up with him, but by the time he got in and started up his car, she was in the passenger seat grinning. He hated how somehow she always got her way. It reminded him of Rinoa, which made him hurt inside, he'd never cry in front of someone.

"Sorry," she muttered as she buckled her seat. She knew Squall was a crazy driver. She didn't want to die on her way to the garden. She wanted to go out in a fashionable way. She looked at him and smiled, she accomplished mission one. In no time, he would be a happy active member of the garden. He would be happily in love with the real girl of his dreams and it would all be her doing. She was very pleased with herself.


End file.
